


The danger is I'm dangerous

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He's all tied up, Jedi Ben Solo, Loss of Virginity, Not Quite Enemies to Lovers, Pirate Rey, Rey has found the booty and it's hers now, Rivals is more appropriate, Teasing, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Carelessness, that’s what got him here. On a mission for his uncle to hopefully recover an artifact that was rumored to be in the temple. It was supposed to be a pit stop, on his way home to visit his parents after a long diplomatic mission on behalf of the Jedi. But now he’s a little tied up, and will most likely miss dinner.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	The danger is I'm dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bombastique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombastique/gifts).



> A tiny treat - just for you! I saw this one, and couldn't say no, I hope I managed to do the idea justice.

Carelessness, that’s what got him here. On a mission for his uncle to hopefully recover an artifact that was rumored to be in the temple. It was supposed to be a pit stop, on his way home to visit his parents after a long diplomatic mission on behalf of the Jedi. But now he’s a little tied up, and will most likely miss dinner.

Boots enter his line of sight and slowly he lifts his head, taking in the long legs, torso and eventually the amused face before him. She looks the same as he remembers, slight smile, hair pulled back in three buns, eyes lined in black. Rey. “Are you always this easy to catch, or is it just for me?” She asks, lowering herself until she can look him in the eye. Ben clenches his jaw and looks away from her.

Gentle fingers beneath his chin and a quiet _tut_ has him reluctantly looking at her again. “Oh, don’t be like that, Ben,” she pouts, lips forming a small moue of displeasure. “Did you really think I wouldn't find this treasure?”

“I didn’t think it would fall under the list of items that interest you,” he grumbles, refusing to press his chin further into her hand.

She laughs. “It doesn’t. Maz though, well you know how she likes to collect things. Especially Force things.” He watches her smile when his lips press together. “She taught me everything I know. So when she sends me a comm asking to find something for her, I do it.”

Rey lets him go and stands back up, pacing the small room in the temple she’s captured him in. “Imagine _my_ surprise when I found my favorite little Jedi poking around in here too.”

Ben scoffs, focusing on attempting to get out of his restraints. He watches her stop and inspect a carving on the wall before turning back to him and pouting again.

“Now that just won’t do,” she sighs, slinking towards him and dropping down into his lap. He grunts at her sudden weight on him. Rey’s hands press up over his chest, then his arms to where his wrists are bound and she leans closer. “I was here first you know. Found it first, by rights it’s mine,” she tells him with a sly grin. “If you want though, I’m sure we could come to some sort of compromise. After all, you are Maz’s favorite Solo.” She bites her lip and her eyes dance with mischief. “You’re my favorite too.”

“No,” he grunts, making Rey sigh and lean away from him. Ben feels like he can breathe again, he needs to stay focused and having Rey pressed so close, being able to smell her, light and sweet and just the faintest hint of sweat from the heat of the search, well, it was making things difficult.

It’s been like this since the first time they came across each other. He had stopped by Maz’s place for some information and had seen her, holding court in a corner of the place while the wailers played their music. She was telling a story, animated and smiling, hands moving around in demonstration. Behind her was a staff leaning innocently against the wall, but a message all the same. Come too close, try something, she wouldn’t be afraid to use it. When their eyes met across the crowd though, he could see her slow her story, maybe trying to place him, and he felt the pull to move closer but then he turned away instead.

She found him though, later, and every time since then too. He hates her and loves her for it, and he has to close his eyes and focus. The things he thinks about Rey, well he’s sure it’s not something any good Jedi would think; and it’s been decades since his family found a way to banish the dark voices inside of his head, and he knows this isn’t the same thing, but the temptation. It terrifies him.

“No you aren’t my favorite, or no to the compromise?” she asks, wriggling in his lap.

“No, just no.”

“You’re cute, Ben Solo, do you know that?” Rey is smiling again, surveying him, arms now crossed over her chest. He rolls his eyes to hide the sting of her teasing. Ben knows what he looks like, and he firmly disagrees with Rey.

“Sometimes, I think you like getting caught, almost as much as I enjoy the chase.” He looks at her now, denial on the tip of his tongue. “Don’t lie,” she speaks again before he can, “isn’t that against your code or fancy ridiculous rules.”

He inhales sharply when her hand lands on his chest, thumb stroking over the skin that peeks through where his robes fold over each other. “There’s no rule about lying,” he eventually tells her, avoiding her earlier statement completely. 

“Hmmm. I don’t hear you denying it, so you must like it.” Her hand drifts up until her slim palm can touch only skin. 

“I-” the lone syllable hangs in the air between them. Rey’s fingers walk up his throat, over his chin, until she can tap them against his mouth. 

“Let me kiss you,” she whispers, gaze locked on his lips.

Ben takes a shaky breath at her words. He shouldn’t, knows he shouldn’t want the way he wants, feel the way he feels, has had Uncle Luke reciting the pitfalls of the Darkside, and Ben has listened, because he never wanted the voices to come back. But Rey. Rey is different. She’s a pirate, yes, but her being just radiates light. And he’s never been kissed before, and just one probably wouldn’t hurt.

“Okay,” he exhales against her hand and her gaze snaps back up to his. Her expression is filled with hope, and her hand trembles lightly against him as she moves to cup his cheek. 

It’s not what he’s expecting when her lips finally descend onto his. He thought for sure it would be rough, and quick, a kiss to match her, but instead, it’s soft.

“I could ruin you,” she tells him when she pulls away, and Ben bits back a pathetic whimper that’s it’s over.

Her hand is still against his cheek and he does press against it this time. “You already have,” he rasps, then: “Again.”

This kiss is firmer but still gentle, and then, suddenly, he’s free, and the mild sting of the bite from the ropes around his wrists is forgotten as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her as close as he can. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but Rey doesn’t seem to care, slowing him down when he moves too fast, pulling back when he pushes too hard. When he has to stop to catch his breath, he watches her, smiling with her eyes closed as her hands roam up and down his chest.

He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to find peace and serenity again, now that he knows how Rey feels and tastes.

“I should go,” she says, and he blinks in surprise. “I have a rendezvous to meet, but I’ll see you soon.”

His arms fall to his sides as she stands, and his face burns now that she can clearly see the state she’s put him in. “Soon, I promise.” She kisses his cheek, and he turns towards her, catching her mouth with his once more.

He scrambles after her as she fades into the shadows of the chamber, then curses himself, duty overriding what he truly wants. By the time he’s gathered up the artifact, Rey is long gone.

Ben knows she’s here, can feel her presence and he curses his luck. It’s been months since their interlude in the temple, and every day since Ben has tried to burn off the shame of being a terrible Jedi by working and training harder. It doesn’t matter though, nothing works, because every night when he crawls into his bed he thinks of her. The way her mouth felt against his, the way the curve of her breasts felt pressed against his chest, the way she held onto him like she wanted him.

* * *

It’s an inevitable thing that they would run into each other again, she always seems to be where he ends up.

This time though, she’s not alone. 

She is fighting off a circle of beings, five of them to her one. Her staff swings around, cracking the one in front of her across the temple hard enough that he can hear the impact from where he stands. They collapse onto the floor, but Rey is already moving on, spinning her staff and countering an incoming blow.

Before he knows it he’s in the fray, sliding the blade of his saber through the back of a twi’lek before they could land a blow on Rey. She smiles when she sees him, but doesn’t let up. They fight back to back until the rest of them are down, then he turns to Rey.

Any question he might ask is stolen from his lips by her mouth on his. Her arms are thrown around his neck and he just manages to catch her when she collides with him, one arm around her back. 

She kisses him as though she missed him, and he holds her even tighter at the thought that might be true.

“I knew you’d come,” she pants, finally breaking away from him. She’s dirty from the fight and sweating. Some of her hair has fallen loose from the buns she keeps it in, and he reaches out, tucking some of the strands behind her ear.

“How upset was Maz?” He asks, holstering his weapon while she slings her back over her shoulder.

She just shrugs, staring up at him. “It was fine. Your uncle?”

“On the verge of having loth-kittens.”

A groan sounds from near their feet and they both look. One of the other pirates is still alive. She rolls onto her back, and smiles up at them, bloodied and missing a few teeth.

“You’re dead, pirate scum,” she spits, and Ben is too slow to use the Force to pull the detonator from her hands. Beneath their feet the ground trembles.

“Let’s go!” Rey shouts, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the opposite hall he came from.

“My ship is back there!” He complains, easily keeping pace with her.

“Don’t care. Don’t have the time.” Ben can feel the explosions detonating somewhere deep in the earth with every step he takes. The sound of it is growing louder with each passing second.

“Kriff, kriff, kriff,” she mutters as they run, sounding nervous. 

Her ship is open and waiting for them, and she puts on a burst of speed, Ben easily keeps pace with her.

“Get it, sit down,” she barks, jumping into the pilot’s chair and slamming buttons and flipping switches probably faster than is advisable, but Ben says nothing. The ship lurches into the air then dives towards the ground and Rey hisses. “Sorry. Just–” she twists a knob and jostles the yoke, and the ship corrects course and begins to rise again. 

“Kriffing hell,” Ben shudders, watching the ground crumble in towards the planet’s core. “How many explosives were down there?” He asks, turning towards Rey who grimaces.

“I didn’t exactly get a chance to count. Enough to do that though.”

“What were they doing?”

“Nothing good.” She enters coordinates and they make the jump to lightspeed. “We’ve got about fourteen hours, come with me.”

Ben watches her climb out of her chair and he follows. It’s not a very large ship, but it apparently has what she needs. A cabin to the left once out of the cockpit, door wide open, and Ben peeks in, taking in her unmade bed and floor decorated with a few dirty clothes.

“Over here,” she interrupts, keying in a code unlocking the door and Ben can’t help but gasp when it slides open.

“Rey.”

She’s grinning, practically dances into the room. “I know! It’s more than I was expecting to find, but look at this. This is the best part.” He knows before she kicks open the crate, can feel their presence like a song. Kyber crystals. Enough of them that they wouldn’t need to worry for years.

“These were in there?” He asks, not able to stop the tone of surprise as he reaches in and picks one up. 

“Mmhmm, found them by accident, they were hidden.”

Ben glances over at her, thinks maybe it wasn’t an accident, but remains quiet. He places the crystal back in the crate and inspects the other piles in the room while Rey replaces the lid.

“Did you find all of this down there?” He leafs through ancient maps on paper, runs his fingers over the spines of books, leans down to inspect a small statue covered in gems.

“Nah. Just the books.” She nudges him out of the way and carefully extracts one. “This one is the one I think you were after, yes?” He blinks at how carelessly she holds it. One of the lost Journals of the Whills. 

“It exists. We weren’t sure–” Rey lets him take it from her hands. “How did you know?”

“I know lots of things, Ben Solo.” She smirks and he thinks maybe she’s been spending too much time with the pirate queen herself, and then he blinks. Maz. Maz is how she knows, how she’s always known. “Come on,” she says, backing towards the door. “Bring the book if you must, just be careful with it.”

“ _Be careful with it?_ ” He asks, offended.

“Yeah. Don’t want you messing it up, that one will fetch a nice haul.”

He scoffs, but her expression doesn’t change. “Rey.”

“Am I wrong?”

He grumbles before admitting she’s right as he joins her in the hall.

“You’re cute when you’re mad,” she tells him as the door closes. “I’m just messing with you. It’s yours.” Then her hand closes around his and she pulls at him, leading him across the hall. “And you, Ben Solo, are at my mercy.”

He’s sure his gulp is audible as he stumbles across the threshold of her cabin. She easily takes the book from him, places it down on a small table with a few other books and a holopad. He blinks at the books, knowing how rare they are, it seems absurd that she would seemingly have some to read in bed.

“I’m glad it was you today.” She grins up at him and he nods. Last time, when she caught him she had done the smart thing and tied him up. This time there’s nowhere for him to run to, nowhere he can hide. This time she can disarm him with a smile, keep him where she wants him with a glance.

“Me too,” he finally manages to say, blinking when he realizes she really has disarmed him, the silver hilt of his saber is set down gently next to the pile of books. “Rey,” he murmurs her name and watches the way she tilts her head. Her hair is still a mess, and right now she doesn’t look like the fearsome pirate he’s come to know, just a woman. Albeit one he thinks is incredibly beautiful.

Then she smirks, and he sees her. The hardness of her, the fury, the passion. Two of her fingers press against his chest and he falls back onto her bed. She follows him, a knee pressing down on either side of his thighs. She cups his cheek and just looks at him. Ben tries not to squirm under her scrutiny but refuses to meet her eyes.

“I’ve missed you, you know,” she tells him lowly, and that has him looking right at her again, sure she’s teasing him, but no she looks sincere. “I also thought about you _a lot_.” She looks just over his shoulder, “right here in this bed.”

“Rey,” he chokes out her name when she settles to sit in his thighs, arms looping around his neck. He doesn’t know where to put his own hands. He places them on her legs, then slides them up to her hips, before wrapping them around her back.

“Are you okay?” She asks, her tone gentle, surprising him that she looks worried.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he confesses quietly.

Rey smiles, and pulls back, caressing his cheeks, combing her fingers up through his hair. “That’s okay,” she assures him. “You just need a teacher.”

His scoff is interrupted by her kiss. Gone is the tenderness from their kiss in the temple, this one is rough and he gasps at the feel of her tongue against his lips, then groans when she takes the opportunity to plunder his mouth. Her hands push at the heavy layer of robes while his move unsteadily over her back. Ben shifts so she can remove the garment from him and once it’s off she reaches up and undoes her hair, letting it fall messily over her shoulders.

“You can touch,” she breathes, “or are you still too worried about some ancient code?” Slowly his hands drift across her body before dipping beneath the fabric of her torn shirt. “You won’t break me, Ben,” she assures him, darting forward to capture his mouth in another kiss. 

Ben feels hot all over, body aching with want like he’s never felt before, and when Rey repositions herself, nestling herself against his arousal he groans.

“Yeah, you like that?” she breathes, between kisses across his jaw. He whines, nodding against her, and her teeth drag against his skin. Rey rocks against him with purpose this time, and his fingers press into her flesh. He’s unprepared though, for her to lean back and whip her shirt up and over her head, so he sits there, gaping like a fool while she drops it somewhere behind her, then begins to work at her chest bindings.

She bares herself to him with no shame and a bright smile, and he’s left reeling, speechless that somehow this magnificent being is here with him, on his lap, hips rolling against his.

Rey takes his wrists in her hands and slides them up her body. “Like this.” Then his hands are suddenly covering her chest and shes holding him in place. “Now touch me. You won’t hurt me.”

He does, moving slowly, palming at her, feeling the way her nipples pebble beneath his hands, and then he tries his fingers, rolling them between his digits, pinching lightly until she moans _more_ , and he does it again, but harder. 

Their kisses turn desperate, and her hands fumble with opening his second layer of robes, but when she manages it and presses her own palms against his heated skin, it’s worth it. He wants to know what she’ll feel like pressed fully against his chest. Ben pulls her to him, reaching around to cup the back of her neck as he continues to kiss her, while the other slides up and down her back. Rey groans into the kiss, and Ben reclines, pulling her down with him.

“Rey,” he rasps when he feels her hands begin to work at his belt. She freezes above him, color high on her cheeks, lips bruised and shining and there’s a flicker of doubt in her eyes behind the resolve. “Didn’t you say we had hours?”

“I did,” she says slowly, then leans down and kisses his chest. “So we’ll have plenty of time for more.” She moves her hands and sits up on him. “Unless you don’t–”

“I do!” He practically shouts at her, then groans, covering his face with his hands.

“Hey,” Rey coos, pulling at him. “We can go slower.”

“No,” he shakes his head, “that’s not what – I’m terrified that as soon as you touch me this will be over.”

“Ah,” Rey says, nodding sagely, “well, if that happens, I have a few ideas on how to fill the time.”

It’s easy from there. Removing the rest of their clothes, then rearranging themselves on the bed so Ben isn’t hanging half off of it. Rey settles herself over him once more, this time over his abdomen, and he knows if he moves his hips at all, his dick is going to brush the perfect curve of her ass. So he remains mostly still, only allowing his hands to wander.

He traces the paths of freckles and scars, charts a course across her skin as she watches him. Ben doesn’t ask about any of them, not yet, not today, and Rey doesn’t offer anything up, but they both know, one day she’ll tell him.

“You’re dangerous,” she sighs, eyes fluttering shut as his hands explore her, learn her. He teases her with light touches across her chest then pinching her until she squirms.

“No more dangerous than you,” he tells her with a smirk.

Rey laughs, shaking her head. “Not that kind of dangerous,” she tells him, lifting her hips and shuffling backward. Ben gulps when her hand curls around his length, holding him in place. “The kind of dangerous that I could learn to love.”

Ben thinks he says her name, but it could just be a noise that he chokes out as she lowers herself onto him. He reaches for her, pulling at her arms until he can hold her face and kiss her. He lets her move at her own pace, rocking over him until she’s flush against his hips and he knows nothing else but the way she surrounds him. “I’m sorry,” he sobs against her mouth when she begins to move. “I’m sorry,” he repeats and she shushes him, stroking her fingers across his scorching skin, pressing languid kisses against his cheeks. “Rey, _Rey_!” he shouts her name, undulating beneath her body, grip tight and bruising around her hips as he finds his release.

“You’re okay,” she tells him, voice low and touch tender. “You’re okay,” she reassures him as he relaxes beneath her. She slips off of him and he rolls into her side, breathing her in, caressing her side.

He falls asleep, he must, because when he wakes up Rey is gone and he feels bereft. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He sits up, running a hand through his hair, cursing himself when Rey strides back through the door, still naked and he freezes.

“You’re up!” She smiles as she climbs back into the bed. “Just went to check the nav, make sure everything is fine.”

There’s any number of things he could say in response to this, but the one thing he does say is the thing he wanted to say before he fell asleep. “You’re dangerous too.”

Rey blinks at him for a moment and then smiles. “Yeah?” She asks, looking shy and Ben wants to pull her close, kiss her, learn all of the ways there are to love her.

“Yes,” he tells her, then kisses her.

Later - after he learns how to make her fall apart with his hands, and the way she sighs his name when he uses his mouth, and that he hadn’t imagined how incredible she felt, tight and hot and wet around him - they rest, leaning against one another, Ben reading from the journal while Rey naps on his chest. His fingers comb through the ends of her hair and her breath fans across his chest and he knows now how truly dangerous she is.

He’s happy, content, and he allows himself to feel everything he possibly can. When they land, he wants to go where she goes, they’ve been chasing the same treasure across the galaxy, why not do it together.

“I would like that,” Rey sighs, then snorts, drifting back off to sleep again. Ben stills against her and then closes the journal, carefully placing it to the side before rolling to pull her into his arms. Perhaps he isn’t the only one who needs a teacher.


End file.
